


Fandom Survivor

by TwinVax



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dan Vs., Doctor Who, Gravity Falls, Homestuck, My Little Pony, Pokemon, Sonic - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Wars, Fandoms as people, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandoms personified as people are entered into a game show for a secret prize. They are left on an island and the audience gets to tell them what to do and who wins later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Survivor

Lights turned on in a plain beige room, devoid of anything except multiple TV’s showing different people on each screen, a big red button beside the screen wall and a door on the right wall. The door opened with a short creak before a tall man in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back walked in carrying a chair. A floating camera followed him in, the light flashed red as it turned on.  **  
**

He smiled and sat on the chair, “Welcome to Fandom Survivor, where the personifications of multiple fandoms will compete to win the right to the secret prize.” he chuckled, “I am your host, Game Show. Adequate name isn't it?”  **  
**

He cleared his throat, “Anyway, the rules of this are simple, you viewers decide who faces who and also decide who will win. They are set up to look like they are in teams, but really we are only putting these people together to watch most of them fight. Supernatural is quite amusing in that regard, but I fear Homestuck isn't very happy with him, or a few others for that matter, but thats besides the point, meet a few of the contestants I got recorded from the few who were receptive to cameras without trying to destroy them.” He took a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button, the multiple screens changed into one giant one. as the feeds cut themselves out.  **  
**

_As the feed came back in, a guy in a black trench coat with big black wings coming from his back appeared on the TV, glaring through it, “This better not be demon magic making the camera float.” he warned, “Because then I would have more to hunt.”_

_“I’m not a demon!” a muffled voice yelled out of range from the camera._

_The man snaps his head to the side, “Yes you are!” he yelled._

_“As much as I enjoy this,” Game Show’s voice said from behind the camera, “Could you please just do what I asked. I promise the camera isn't using demon magic.”_

_The man sighed as he turned back to the camera, “Fine, I’ll believe you. I’m Supernatural, and I hunt demons, is that enough of an introduction for you?” he asked._

_“I honestly think you need to explain more, but if that is all you are willing to say, I guess you can go.” Game show said._

_Supernatural frowned in thought, “I guess besides being a demon hunter, I like walks on the beach, and punching the shit out of things.”_

_“I...would have thought you were joking until that last part, ok then.” Game Show said._

_Supernatural stood up from whatever he was sitting on that was out of view to the camera and walked out of the line of sight. The sound of the door opening and closing, following by multiple crashes and screams, came through the microphone as the video faded._

Game show put the remote on his lap, “I think he has a few issues he needs fixed. Homestuck has started to be really afraid of him. Anyway, onto another contestant!” he lifted the remote and pressed another button.

 _The person on the screen looked like he was a young boy, his brown hair was highlighted at the ends with a rainbow color, punctuating the colorful scarf around his neck. He wore a gray sweater vest over a light pink shirt, and he was smiling at the camera. He waved, “Hi,”_

_“My name is My Little Pony, which I admit is a weird name for someone, but I’m happy with it. My goal is to try and spread friendship and help people see that differences is what makes you awesome! Its working so far I think.” His smile was still there, but his eyes had a hint of uncertainty in them, “Y-you can just call me Pony, if my actual name is too long for you to want to say.”_

_He straightened up as he remembered something, “Oh, and I give a balloon and a hug to anyone who needs or wants it! It helps keep people happy and...friendly...” he rubbed the back of his head, sadness clear in his blue eyes now, “I know people don't like me, and I don't blame them, I can be a bit silly, and the people who like me can be really mean sometimes, but...I’m not so bad, am I?” he asked, his head tilted to the side as he stared right at the camera while it faded out._

Game show tapped his chin with the remote, “Very emotional and energetic kid. Gave me a hug and a balloon when I reassured him he isn't as bad as most adults I know, I wonder if he knows this game might involve death? Anyway, while Homestuck was willing for an interview, he refused to leave his hiding place, so I had to leave the camera with him.” he pressed a third button and the screens flickered on.

 _The person took their hand away from the camera as it came on, and looked around quickly, they wore jeans and a black shirt with a picture of a green house cut into five shapes, a smaller square making up a sixth shape on the right side of it. He had gray skin and black hair, his fingernails were yellow and looked more like claws, and his eyes were multiple different colors in a sea of orange where white would normally reside. Two candy corn horns protruded from the mop of hair on his head, though they curved slightly instead of going straight up, and ended in small points. He appeared to be inside a closet._

_He shivered and looked back at the camera as he licked his sharp teeth nervously, and the camera picked up the noticeable shiver, “I-I’m Homestuck, and I-I am r-really terrified of my kismesis, even if we did just meet.” he frowned, and rubbed an arm, “What did Game Show tell me to do again?”_

_“Oh right.” His eyes went blank for a second, “As I said before, my name is homestuck, and some people, when they first meet me, think I’m kinda boring. Once they know me enough, they call me confusing and overly complicated, but they love me anyway. Um, since I have a lot of characters at my disposal, I might be the only one here who can actually change into all their characters, unless, others can do that to, I’m not really sure, I don't really have many rules about what can happen with me...which is probably why Supernatural thinks I’m a demon.” He swore under his breath. “I’m not happy in this relationship, I think hes actually actively trying to kill me, would explain the salt...and a few other things.”_

_The door to the closet opened and his eyes widened as light filtered into the little room. The camera swung around to get video feed of Supernatural standing in the doorway. Homestuck squeaked, and the camera turned in time for it to see him turn into Jade and teleport behind Supernatural, before he changed back and ran out of view, Supernatural on his heel as the camera started floating in the other direction._

“Of course, I had to edit out the camera’s return to me after that, since no one had decided to shut the damn thing off. Of course, seeing both of them interact that way whenever they are in the same room unless people protect Homestuck, its starting to get old.” Game show sighed, and shrugged, “Can’t wait to see though how they crash and burn or if they ever decide to work together.”

He clicked a button and the TV’s again turned on. 

 _A girl with long black hair with what looked like a blue cat ear headband on her head who wore a black shirt with a blue picture on it and a red skirt looked directly at the camera, “Hello, my name is sonic. I love running and being with my friends. I’m a really fast runner, and I love going on adventures where my speed is important. Thats all I think is really important to say.” she said, and smiled._

_“You like fast explanations don't you?” Game Show said._

_Sonic nodded, “Oh yes, when there are things that need to be done, one does not have time for talking very much, and I intend to win this game and the way to do that is with speed.”_

_“You're the only one who has even talked about this game at all in these introductions.” Game show replied._

_Sonic shrugged, “Just means I’m most motivated.”_

_“Good for you.” the TV’s shut off._

Game Show shook his head, “Probably the fastest introduction yet, although I think she did it on purpose. The last introduction is the last because I misjudged somebody as harmless, I’m taking responsibility for that one, its my fault.” He pressed the last button on the remote.

 _A girl stood with her arms crossed on the TV, just barely obscuring the word ‘Jerk’ on her gray shirt. She glowered at the camera, and stayed silent._

_“You seem like you would be a sweet girl, could you please give us a bit of an introduction, maybe?” Game Show asked._

_“You fucking stole all of us.” The girl said._

_“No...I did not, you just assume that because of your self imposed amnesia.” Game show corrected._

_“I did not give myself amnesia!” The girl yelled, “I know my name!”_

_“And what is it?” Game show sighed._

_“Dan vs.” the girl replied smugly._

_Game Show smiled, “Thank you.”_

_Her eyes widened as she realized what just happened, before her shoulders set in defiance and her eyes grew cold. She stomped over and grabbed ahold of the camera, before she threw it onto the floor, and started stomping on it. The camera cut out with static and electricity._

Game show put the remote away, and looked at the camera solemnly, “Clearly it got fixed, and clearly I learned to have more then one as you can see by the multiple TV surveillances, but that is only due to her. It took a while to fix and make more, so I could not interview anyone else since it was too late and they all had already left for the play area.”

He stood up from the chair, and looked at the TVs, “Along with these few people, there is also Doctor Who, Gravity Falls, Avatar, the one that isn't the giant blue cat, and Pokémon.”

He smiled, “Of course, if you want to add another, I wouldn't disagree with you.” he walked over to the TV wall and looked closely at the button, “But until then, let us begin.” he pressed it, and the people in the TV’s disappeared from where they were situated, and the TV morphed into one big screen, that showed video feed of a beautiful lush island. He turned back to the camera, “Lets see what you guys want the contestants to do.” The camera faded into black, the last thing seen is the hosts smile.


End file.
